Un milagro de la vida
by Black Phoenix92
Summary: Tris ha muerto, pero ¿ y si el pulso le volviera a latir? Todos los personajes pertenecen a Veronica Roth. Esto es un regalo para Gizz Malfoy Granger por su cumpleaños.
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic participa en "¡Quiero un regalo de cumpleaños!" del foro "El triangulo, donde tres, están unidos"**_

Estoy envuelta en una luz blanquecina como si fuera niebla. Eso y mi madre es todo lo que hay a mí alrededor. La miro y en sus ojos veo sorpresa y en ese momento me doy cuenta que no es allí donde me tenía que llevar.

— ¿dónde estamos? — pregunto observando el extraño lugar.

—No lo sé cariño —comenta observando la nada —no entiendo porque hemos aparecido aquí, este no es el sitio donde tengo que llevarte.

¿Por qué hemos ido a parar allí, si este no era nuestro destino? ¿Podría ser que nos hubiéramos perdido? Sigo cuestionándome esto cuando, de repente, un espectro, o esto me parece a mí, aparece a unos metros de nosotros. Por el contrario, mi madre sí que parece conocerle porque sin un abismo de sorpresa en el rostro se acerca unos pasos a su dirección.

— ¿Qué ocurre, señor? — pregunta cuando está a unos centímetros del desconocido —. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —continua.

Me fijo en el hombre o espectro o lo que Dios quiera que sea y pienso que es joven que ni llega a los treinta años no obstante como lo ha tratado mi madre, con ese respeto tan serio, me da a pensar que aquí, donde quiera que estemos, no es cualquier persona.

—Natalie —empieza él con voz seria — ha habido cambios. El consejo ha decidido que por su valentía y sacrificio por salvar a todos debería volver y vivir la vida que se le acaba de ser arrebatada.

Mamá primero me mira a mí y luego cambia la mirada al desconocido sorprendida como si no esperase para nada lo que le acababa de comentar. Yo en cambio, los miro a los dos esperando a que sigan la conversación porque no entiendo nada.

—No lo entiendo señor — expone mirándole con la boca un poco abierta —.

—No hay nada que debas entender — le contesta impacientemente y luego me mira — Beatrice Prior, el consejo mayor ha decidido que debes volver a la vida.

Antes de que pueda contestarle y preguntarle nada una luz blanca me envuelve y tira de mí como si fuera un gancho haciendo que caiga a alta velocidad en un agujero oscuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Me acerco al cuerpo inerte de Tris y sostengo sus frías manos entre las mías. Al notarla tan helada siento como la realidad llega a mi mente y siento el peor dolor que se puede sentir en el mundo. Van pasando los segundos y cada vez me desmorono más hasta que las lágrimas finalmente salen de mis acuosos ojos.

Pero, de repente, algo cambia. Más bien algo cambia, pero esa cosa que cambia, es quizá lo mejor que ha podido pasarme en esta vida; estoy notando de nuevo el pulso de mi chica.

—Ayúdenme, por favor — grito alucinando y llorando más que nunca.

Christina, Cara y Caleb junto a dos técnicos entran rápidamente en la estancia.

—Cuatro — chilla Cara alarmada — ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —los demás presentes también me miran esperando una respuesta.

Me seco las lágrimas y cuando me dispongo a hablar aún sigo notando el traqueteo del corazón de Tris en mis temblorosos dedos.

—Es Tris — susurro incrédulo — su… su pulso, lo… lo estoy notando.

La reacción de ellos es más descomunal que la mía. Todos me miran como si estuviera loco o peor, como si me hubiese fumado algo.

—Cuatro —empieza lentamente Caleb como si le estuviera hablando a un enfermo —. Eso es imposible, Tris ha muerto. Debes aceptarlo de una vez.

Si las miradas matasen la mía le habría matado en el acto.

— ¡No es imposible! —grito enfurecido — Ven y compruébalo — digo mientras señalo la muñeca de Tris.

Caleb se acerca dudando a donde nos encontramos. Se arrodilla al lado de Tris y le coge la muñeca, pone un dedo en su pulso y al acto abre la boca por la sorpresa.

—Es verdad… —susurra mientras le cae una lágrima.

Los técnicos que se habían quedado mirando nuestra conversación se acercan y también se lo comprueban. Hecho esto, uno de ellos sale rápidamente de la sala.

—Va a buscar un médico —dice el otro ya que me quedado mirando como salía disparado su compañero por la puerta.

El médico llega al cabo de un momento y nos echa a todos fuera para que pueda analizar a Tris con tranquilidad.

Salgo a fuera a la espera de una respuesta que se demora un eterno rato.


	3. Chapter 3

La oscuridad me envuelve como si no pudiese haber nunca nada en el mundo. Mi mundo, el mundo que echo de menos. Chicago mi ciudad. Oigo voces a mí alrededor pero yo sigo sumida en esa interminable oscuridad.

Tengo la necesidad de abrir mis pesados parpados y decirle a todos los que susurran que estoy aquí, que los escucho, que los quiero ver pero se ve que no puedo hacer nada de esto.

Noto todos y cada uno de mis músculos tensos i sin tener ganas de responder a mis suplicas. No obstante pasados unos minutos veo que ellas se empiezan a cumplir porque mis ojos comienzan a abrirse.

Un poco de luz se filtra por ellos y esa me hace daño ya que aún estaba acostumbrada a la inminente oscuridad.

—Está despertando —dice de golpe una voz; la reconozco como la voz de Cuatro mi novio.

Le intento sonreír pero aún no tengo la suficiente energía para poder hacerlo bien del todo. También intento hablarle pero eso aún me cuesta mucho más.

Él me ve con los ojos abiertos y con una mano me acaricia el pelo dulcemente diciéndome sin ninguna palabra que me había echado de menos.


End file.
